Someone to Lean On
by theotherguy12345
Summary: When Annabeth gets pregnant, life as she knows it changes drastically. She is kicked out of Camp Half Blood, and finds herself on the run from the gods. But she has one thing left. Percy. Read on as they run, hide, fight, and desparately try to start a new life. Rated T for a reason, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here I go, with another story. I try my best, but forgive me if I am not too good. Thank you…**

 **Annabeth POV**

"Get out!"

"What?" Chiron is standing in front of me, looking furious. We are in the amphitheater, me and him and Percy and the rest of the camp. Those two words shock me.

"Get out!" He says again.

"Of where?" I reply, somewhat scared by his attitude.

"Of this camp! You two aren't wanted! Not after what you've done!" He says, pointing to me and Percy.

"What?" I try to mask my shock. How did he know? I look down at my stomach, which has grown significantly. My other thoughts go out to Silena. She found out and I panicked. I couldn't let anyone know. But anything I have done is futile now...

"Fine then, have it your way!" Words cannot describe my anger right now. I reach for my knife, only to remember its last location; embedded in Silena's throat. I take Percy's hand and storm off. We are halfway across the camp before I turn around.

"Is anyone with us? Does anybody care?" I turn to the onlookers, who have been silent until then. Jason, Piper, Leo, The Stolls, Katie Gardener. They all step forward. Seething with rage, my eyes burn in to the rest of the crowd. They were my family! I never thought I would have to leave. I retrieve my knife, then head to my cabin and pack my bags quickly. Time to begin a new life…

 _ **Two Days Later…**_

The windscreen wipers on our stolen (Borrowed, according to Percy) Prius slice away, attempting to clear a path through the rain. Percy drives, I ride shotgun. We've been doing this for two days now. Driving. Running. Hiding. We don't know where we're going; all we know is that it has to be far, far away. It's the middle of the night. Two cars are behind us, and knowing their passengers is one of the few things that reassure me. I lean my head on the window, trying to sleep. But a part of me doesn't want to sleep. Sleep will only remind me of the past I've been trying to forget, the faces I've been trying to forget. Chiron. Grover. Nico. I can't believe they didn't take our…

"You were thinking about them again, weren't you?" His voice breaks into my thoughts.

I smile. How does he read me so well? "How did you know?"

"I know you."

"Don't worry about them. You've got us." He pats my stomach.

"But still…" He silences me by putting a finger to my lips, and then removes it to kiss me. I only wish this moment would last forever. But it doesn't.

Percy's walkie-talkie (demigod alternative to phones) blares, with the familiar voice of Leo Valdez.

"Yo, Percy!"

"Yeah, what is it Leo?" He replies, with a very subtle hint of annoyance.

"My stomach's growling like a Maeonian drakon! Can we stop for some 'za?"

Percy sighs.

"I guess. There's a Dominos in like 50 k's (I use metric), can you wait?"

Leo gives an even bigger sigh.

"I guess." Even when he's annoyed, he annoys me.

"What is it?" Percy says.

"Nothing…" Leo's mischievous tone is definitely coming through.

"Ah fuck it, there's a motel there too. We can stop for the night." Percy gives in.

"Yes!" Even through the walkie-talkie, you can hear his triumphance.

"You hear that, guys?" Percy now addresses the Stolls and Katie.

"Loud and clear, Seaweed Brain!" One of the twins.

"Hey, that's Annabeth's name, okay?"

I turn around and kiss him.

"Ugh, try and make out quietly." Jason says while shifting in to the lane on our left.

I grab the walkie-talkie from Percy. "Like we can't see you guys do it." I look over Percy, and, sure enough, they're in the backseat. Leo looks thrilled to be driving.

Everyone chuckles. It's easy to forget after all we've done, but we're still just teenagers.

"Okay, shut up now guys, I wanna get to sleep." I say. And I mean it. After this, I think I can sleep a little easier. Now that I have my friendzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

When Percy wakes me up, I see something I haven't seen in a while. Lights. We park in front of a 24/7 Dominos Pizza, and the others pull in beside us. They pile out of their respective cars, looking tired as ever. Jason has a lipstick mark on his jaw. We enter the shop and make our order. As we wait for them to come, we talk strategy. What are we going to do? As Percy goes to the phone booth to call his Mom, we devise somewhat of a plan.

"For now, we should lay low." Katie suggests.

"That sounds like a very good idea. How are we going to do it, though?" Ugh, Jason is SUCH a skeptic sometimes.

"Find a more permanent place to stay. Permanent, but temporary, so we can leave fast." Leo adds, finally making a somewhat valuable contribution to a discussion. Unfortunately, the rest of the group don't see it that way.

"How can a place be permanent, yet temporary?"

"I think I see his point." I butt in.

"But where would we go?"

"I don't know?" I hadn't really thought about that.

Piper shifts uncomfortably, like she's keeping something from us.

"Well... you might be able to stay at my place..." Piper speaks up.

"Why didn't you say so, Pipes?" Leo puts an arm around her shoulder. The happy atmosphere returns, at the same time as the pizzas.

We finish our pizzas, combat the rain, and dig some blankets out of our cars. Not exactly luxurious, but it'll have to do. Percy and I stretch out on the backseat together, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain on our car roof. We lie there, and eventually he nods off. I rest my head on his chest, listening to his steady breathing. It is one of the few things I can rely on. We may have been betrayed, but there is one thing I have left. Hope. Things WILL get better, I am sure of it. I may have been betrayed by home, but one thing is true. I will always have somebody to lean on.

 **BOOOOOOOOOM! I finished my first chapter of my new story! Please tell me if you like it, I really did try my best. Unlike all my past stories, which have either been bleak or just plain stupid, this one follows a serious but happy tone. Please feel free to criticize or give tips, I just feel like I deserve reviews. Anyways, hope you love it, I sure enjoyed writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm starting my new chapter during schooltime, and this asshole is reading over my shoulder. But I'll get started writing now, I'm loving the reception that I got. The thing about getting good reviews is, it really inspires you to write more. On account of getting suspended every other day, I will update about every week/fortnight. Thanks so much for the kind reviews, they've really helped me thus far. But, without further ado, here I go.**

 **Percy POV**

When we wake up, it's quite late in the morning, maybe even early afternoon. We definitely slept in. I look over at Annabeth, sleeping beside me. Her arm is still draped over me and there is a smile on her face. Beautiful. I grab the arm draped over me and take a peek at the wrist.

 _11:22 AM_

Not bad. Looks like they'll all be well rested. Maybe not Jason and Piper. I get out of the van, and look at the carpark. We are still the only ones there. Huh. I always thought people LIKED pizza for breakfast. A grocery store is next to the Domino's. Opened, too. I look around for the others. There is a park nearby, and I see smoke rising from a point within it. I get worried, and run towards it, to find one of the best shocks I've had in a while.

Bacon and Eggs.

"Hey Percy! I saved you some lunch!" Leo calls, being the first to notice me.

"Shut up Leo, it's not THAT late." I call playfully.

"Aye, Percy!" One of the twins. Piper, Katie, and surprisingly, Leo, are at the barbeque, while the others are lying down, playing and eating.

"What took you and Annabeth so long?" Jason calls, being quite the hypocrite. There is more lipstick on his face.

"There's more lipstick on your face. Frankly, it's a surprise that you aren't the pregnant ones." I may have just woken up, but I'm on fire. Jason touches his cheek self-consciously and the others laugh, even Piper. I grab a sandwich and sit down at the picnic table with the others. I take one bite and… Wow. This sandwich is amazing.

"Hey guys, who made this?" I turn to face the barbeque table.

"Me, why?" Surprisingly, it's Leo.

"This sandwich is one of the best things I have ever tasted. I knew you could cook, but nothing like this!"

"It's just another skill of Leo Valdez…" It makes me happier now that Leo is better. Even here, under this stress, he seems better. Happier. And his self esteem, it seems better. No more reason to be worried about him. I walk over to the barbecue, pick up two more of his sandwiches (one for me, one for Annabeth) and sit down again. Not surprisingly, the subject of where to go comes up again, which kind of stops all the fun we were having, but whatever.

"So, where should we head?" We have formed a sort of council around the picnic table, not unlike how we did at Camp Half Blood. Thinking about that makes me feel homesick.

"Maybe my Dad's?" Piper pipes in. (Sorry, I HAD to add that half-pun)

"Would we be safe, though?" Always the pessimist, Jason.

"Got any other ideas?" I snap at him. Almost instantly, I realise my mistake. But not before he throws a punch at me. I duck, but his second swing hits me in the side of the jaw. Almost delirious with rage, I push aside the picnic table and tackle him to the ground. Leo tries to break up the fight but I push him away too. I'm sitting on his chest, punching him repeatedly before a knife whizzes past my head and lodges itself in a tree, two inches away from killing me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Annabeth has woken up, and she's MAD. She doesn't usually throw knives at people's heads. At least not much.

"We've been gone three days, and you're already fighting?!"

"Annabeth, it's not what it looks like!" I plead, but she's already turned away.

"What else could it be?" Her back is still facing me.

I get up and follow her.

"Annie, it wasn't like that, he hit me!" She seems to be sizzling with anger and I instantly know I've said the wrong thing.

"DON'T! CALL! ME! ANNIE!" She wrests her arm from my grip and heads back to the van. Piper gets up and slaps me and Jason both.

"Don't even _dare_ think of moving!" She growls, pouring the utmost charmspeak into her words. Her charmspeak being effective, we are both stiff as boards, too scared to even move an inch. I hear screaming, then silence, and, after what I think is the longest pause in the world, some whispers. I shake my head. Why do girls get so mad? It still remains a mystery to me. Their voices are barely audible, and I cannot make out the words they utter. They are gone for a while, a long time, and, after about thirty minutes, my ADHD kicks in. As much as I don't want to, I strike up conversation with Jason.

"Where do you think they are?" I ask, trying to maintain enthusiasm.

"I don't know, they've been silent a while." Jason is being civil again. Yipee-ki-yay!

"Should we go and check on them?" I suggest, but I half know the answer already.

"And risk their wrath? I would think not." Jason's sarcasm is comforting.

"What were we even fighting about?" I ask, chuckling.

"I don't know, but it was my fault. Sorry." Jason turns to me, extending his right hand, and we shake.

"Honestly, you'd think Leo would be the hothead, what with the fire powers and all!" Back to joking around. We almost forget about the girls entirely. Until a ten metre fountain of green fire shocked us right back to earth.

 **Ooh, cliffie. I actually have no idea where I'm gonna go from here, but things have obviously taken a turn for the worse. I have used a couple OOC moments, or bad plot devices so far, but please cut me some slack. Let me remind you that I am still only 12. Please leave some more reviews, and make sure to check out my other stories. EJ OUT!**


End file.
